In a typical wireless communication network which enables push-to-talk (PTT) communication, an originating wireless device sends a PTT call request to a target wireless device, and when the target wireless device provides an appropriate response, PTT communication is established between the originating and target wireless devices.
To address latency inherent in network communications, timers are used in the network to measure time periods in which messages related to device registration and call setup are expected to be received. If expected messages are not received or a process must be completed during the time period, the registration or the call setup are deemed to fail, and a new attempt to register or set up a call is required.
In wireless networks comprising substantially uniform latency, for example, because the network comprises uniformly low latency technology, a single group of timer settings can be used for the entire network. However, if a network comprises low latency and high latency components, such as when a wireless network expands to encompass a plurality of pre-existing networks of varying latency technologies, or when several networks are integrated into a new larger network, a single group of timer settings will not suffice for the entire network. Global timer settings appropriate for a low latency network will tend to cause to registration and call setup failures when applied to high latency networks; timer settings appropriate for high latency networks will tend to cause network delay and inefficient use of network resources when applied to low latency networks.